


Because I did loved you and I still do

by banelights



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banelights/pseuds/banelights
Summary: Just Malec poetry





	

And if a day comes, 

in which we have to say goodbye my love, 

don't lose your hope. 

 

Cause the greatest gift of man

is to be able to have a heart. 

But the even greater one,

is to be able to give it up.

 

And even if they offered me centuries living without you, 

I'd still choose just one small moment being near you. 

 

But I will always remember your hazel eyes, beautiful and strong, 

like two nights of love, thrown into the times of war.

 

Oh and don't forget this one last quote;

that time might be endless and gold

but I will keep on holding on,

on our love.


End file.
